The Barista
by hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted
Summary: (AU) In which Will is a Starbucks Barista and Nico is a customer. Will asks Nico out.
1. Chapter 1

_I just had to. Baristas are every man's dream, right?_

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Nico entered the coffee shop and made a beeline to the counter. He really needed a coffee. Maybe a cookie, too. He waited in the long line until it was his turn.<p>

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like today?" said the barista.

It was like Nico didn't know how to speak anymore. He just gaped at the barista. His nametag read 'Will'. Will had eyes as blue as the sky on a warm spring day. His hair was a rich, blond color and it was tousled. He had a grin that was blinding.

"Excuse me, sir?" Will said, still smiling as if he was enjoying this. The customer was gaping at him, and blushing.

"Huh? Sorry.. sorry… I'd like a…" Nico began, forgetting what he wanted to order. He decided to just get a hot chocolate and a chocolate chunk cookie. "a hot chocolate and a chocolate chunk cookie." He continued.

"A bit of a sweet tooth, hm?" said the barista, still wearing that wonderful grin. He picked up a cup and asked, "What's your name?"

"M-my name?" Nico stuttered. '_He wants to know my name?_' he thought, some hope blossoming inside him.

"Yeah, for the cup."

"Oh." Nico said, all hope gone. "Nico. N-I-C-O."

The barista wrote down his name on the cup and went to make the hot chocolate. Nico moved to the side and waited for his cup and cookie.

"Nico? Hot chocolate and Chocolate Chunk Cookie for Nico?" Will called out.

Nico went to get his order. Will the barista winked at him and mouthed 'call me' while pointing to the cup. Inspecting the cup, Nico found that Will had written his phone number on it. Nico blushed and nodded at Will as he left to go tend to another customer.

* * *

><p>(A week later…)<p>

Nico and Will had barely communicated due to Will always being busy. The next time Nico went to his local Starbucks, Will wasn't there. Sighing, he made his way to the counter and ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte. He had brought his laptop with him to finish up an assignment. His Lit. Professor had assigned it last week, and it was due tomorrow. He hadn't been able to finish it because of a certain blonde that was always on his mind. Sitting down at a small table near an outlet so he could plug in his laptop, he began to work. Sipping his latte, he brainstormed for ideas. He began to write and stayed like that for who knows how long.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" the voice that Nico had been dreaming of hearing asked. He looked up to find Will standing there, his charming grin ever-present on his face.

"U-uh… Sure." Nico said, cursing himself for stuttering. He got up and dragged a chair from the table next to him to his own. Will sat down in it.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now." The blonde informed him.

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah…"

"What about?"

"I- um.. I…" Will began, flustered. Nico had never seen him like this before. If he was honest with himself, the blonde looked cute like this.

"I want you to go out with me. On a date. On the weekend." Will said, regaining his confidence.

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Oh… If you're not in-"

"I was just kidding. I'd love to go out with you." Nico cut him off, giving him a soft smile.

Will gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen so far. "Great! Meet me here this Friday. I'll take you somewhere special. Don't forget to text me. Well, I gotta go now. See ya!" he said.

Nico smiled. He saw Will have a mini-dance party outside the coffee shop, which earned him some weird looks.

Nico couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

><p><em>It's short, but whatever. I just wanted to make a cliffhanger. Does this count as a cliffhanger? Probably not. Let me rephrase: I just wanted to make you anticipate the next chapter.<em>

_:p_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second one. Take it._

_*shoves into your face*_

Nico was in his apartment, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was trying to decide what to wear on his date with Will.

He and Will texted every day leading up to now. They'd usually chat about how their daily lives were, get to know the little things about each other. He had found out that Will liked to play video games. Nico did too. Actually, that was an understatement. Nico basically lived off of video games. One look around his living room basically shoves that fact into your face. The walls were full of shelves of videogames, and he had both the latest consoles on a glass desk under his SMART-TV. Every spare dollar he had went to his games. Will also liked to surf, to which Nico stated that he doesn't even know how to swim. That made Will decide that their second date would be to the beach, where Will would attempt to teach Nico how to swim, then hopefully, surf. Nico was flattered that Will wanted a second date before they even went on the first.

Going back to the task at hand, Nico finally settled on a black button-up shirt with denim jeans. He wore black Chuck Taylors on his feet. Nico's hair was styled into an undercut, (thanks to his sister Hazel pushing him into the barber's. If he was honest, he liked it.) so he just ran a comb through it. After spraying on some cologne, he grabbed his phone and his wallet and headed to the Starbucks where Will worked.

"Hey Nico… You look great." Said Will with his ever-present grin.

Nico smiled. "You look really good, too." He said. He meant it. Will was wearing a yellow polo shirt, a pair of white jeans, and black TOMS. The shirt fit his torso snugly and Nico's gaze couldn't help but linger.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"It's not far from here. Let's walk."

"Sure."

Will stopped walking in front of a homey-looking restraurant. The sign above the door read "Prelibatezza Italiana di Mama". Nico, being Italian, knew that that read Mama's Italian Deliciousness. Oh, well, it sounded better in Italian.

"I thought you'd like a taste of home…" Will said, the tips of his ears red.

"How'd you know I was Italian?" Nico asked with a small smile.

"You, uh, you have this really hot accent…"

"I do?" Nico asked, knowing he had a lingering accent but never before has anyone thought it was 'hot'.

Will nodded, and then led him inside. The place smelled like… _home_ to Nico. It had a black-and-white checkered floor. The walls were covered in paintings of food. Red-and-white checkered cloths covered the wooden tables. Each table had a candle on it. A friendly, motherly-type woman with brown hair in a loose bun greeted them, then looked at Nico.

She asked, "E 'il tuo fidanzato? Sembri molto carini insieme."

Nico thought, 'Is it really that easy to tell that I'm Italian?', then answered, "Uhm , no , siamo solo al nostro primo appuntamento ." The woman had asked if Will was his boyfriend, and had said that they looked very cute together. Nico told her that no, Will wasn't his boyfriend, they were just on a first date.

She gave him a friendly smile, then took them to their booth.

She whispered to Will, "He is good boy. Should keep him."

Will nodded with a small smile gracing his lips, and she went off to get them some menus. Apparently, she was their waitress.

"So, what did she tell you when you two were speaking in Italian?" Will asked his date.

"Oh.. she asked if you were my boyfriend. I told her you weren't, but that we were on our first date. She also said that we looked cute together.." Nico replied.

Will nodded, saying, "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Nico blushed, and at that moment the waitress came back with their menus. Will didn't know what to get, so Nico got them both 'Manzo e risotto ai funghi' (beef and mushroom risotto), and some wine. The men participated in some small talk until their food arrived.

Will was enjoying the food. "This is good.. really good." He said.

"I'm glad you liked what I picked." Nico replied.

Will was making _mmm's _as he ate, which really distracted Nico. He started to imagine if Will were to make these sounds while they were in a different situation. Shaking his head slightly, he scolded himself. They were only on the first date!

Once they were done eating, the waitress came back with the bill. Nico offered to pay, but Will wouldn't let him. "I asked you out," he had said, "so I should pay."

Nico decided there was no point in arguing, so he let him pay. The Italian did tip the waitress, though.

As they were walking back, Nico blurted out "Do you wanna come over to my place?"

"Um… Okay." The blonde replied.

"It's this way," Nico said, turning the corner to his apartment. They entered the building and went up the elevator. Stopping on the tenth floor, Nico led his date to his apartment. He opened the door and let Will inside first.

Will whistled. "That is a huge collection of games."

"Thanks." The raven-haired boy said. "I also have a ton of movies." He continued, gesturing to a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Can we watch one?"

"Sure."

They sat on the couch together after Will picked out a movie. Somehow, by the time the movie ended, Nico found himself on Will's lap.

"So…" Will whispered into Nico's ear, making him shiver, "what now?"

"Uh, what do you want to do?" the raven-haired boy replied.

Will didn't say anything. Instead, he flipped Nico around so that he was facing him. Then he kissed him. Nico didn't really want to rush things, they had only been on the first date, but his body shut his brain up and took control. The kiss got more heated, and eventually they had to pull away for air.

"That," Will said, "was a great kiss."

"Yeah… but I don't want to go any further. We-we just went on our first date, after all." Nico replied, slightly breathless.

"I understand. So, about that second date?"

"The one at the beach?"

"Yeah, when are you free?"

"Hmm.. next weekend."

"Great! Next Saturday, then?

"Sure."

"Well, I guess I better get going."

"Oh, okay." Nico said, getting off of Will and leading him to the door.

"See you soon." The blonde said, going in for one last kiss before he left.

"Y-yeah, see you." Nico replied after they pulled away.

Will gave him his signature grin and then left. Nico hoped that their next date would be as good, and (hopefully) all the others after.

THE END.


End file.
